


Untitled/Honey-Lemon prompt

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Rin, established-ish relationship, honey-lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin’s competition is in two days but he starts to get a cold. Its up to his kouhai to get him better in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled/Honey-Lemon prompt

Aiichirou Nitori heard soft coughing from the bunk below him. “Sempai?” He whispered, peaking over the edge. It was about two o'clock in the morning.

“Ai…I’m fine…go back to sleep,” Rin whispered, his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore.

“S-sempai…if you don’t mind me saying…you don’t sound fine.” Nitori whispered as he started down the ladder. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly placed the back of his hand to Rin’s head the way his mother had always done when he was a child. Nitori could feel that Rin was burning up.

“Oh no…” He whispered, his brow knitted in worry.

“I’m fine…” Rin insisted; he had a minor competition in two days and he refused to admit he was sick.

“You aren’t,” Nitori managed in a slightly stern voice. “I’ll be back. I’m going to run to the convenience store and get you medicine!”

“Ai…it’s late…” Rin protested.

“I’ll take the bike. I’ll be extra careful; so please don’t worry about me. Just concentrate on getting some rest.” Nitori whispered softly. Nitori’s own face was heated from how worried his upperclassman was being.

He pulled on his jacket, grabbed his wallet and rushed out the door. He went outside and hopped on his bike. He rushed to the twenty-four hour convenience store, the nighttime breeze ruffling his silver hair.

Once inside the store, he looked around. He couldn’t decide what he should get so he grabbed cold medicine, orange juice, honey, lemons, everything he could think of. He spent a good deal of his month’s allowance on getting things for Rin to feel better but he didn’t mind.

When he got back to the school, he headed straight for their room. Rin was curled in a ball, shivering despite his heavy blanket. Nitori’s thick eyebrows furrowed with worry. He gently shook his Rin’s shoulder. “Matsuoka-sempai…I got you some cold medicine..” He whispered.

“Hnn?” Rin groaned but sat up slowly. Nitori handed him a small bottle of orange juice, a cold pill, and a natural pill meant to boost one’s immune system.

Rin reluctantly took the pills but gave a rare, soft smile. “Ai, thank you.” He placed a hand on Nitori’s face and kissed his forehead. He wouldn’t remember doing so in the morning but Nitori would never forget the moment. Nitori’s heart was racing in his chest and his own face darkened in color.

“Its no problem! I just want to make sure you’re in top form for your competition!” Nitori said brightly. He grabbed the blanket off of his bed and placed it on his upperclassman as well.

“I’ll be back, okay?” He whispered but Rin had already fallen back asleep. Nitori smiled worriedly before grabbing the contents that was left in his shopping bag. He rushed toward the home-ec room. It was a free weekend so most people were away visiting family. Nitori wasn’t the type to break the rules but just this once wouldn’t hurt.

He turned on the light and sat his bag down on a counter. He took out a pan and washed it. Then he removed the honey and lemons from his bag. He knew Rin didn’t like sweet things but he hoped this would be okay. He knew that honey was a natural antibiotic and lemons had vitamin-c. He had once heard from Gou that many girls gave their crushes honey-pickled lemons before a competition.

He blushed brightly, pushing that last thought to the back of his mind. He set to work making the snack. By the time he put it in the fridge to set overnight, two hours had passed and his fingers were all cut up from slicing the lemons.

It was late and he would get up in two hours to go for his morning jog. He dragged himself back to his room, stripped down to his boxers and tshirt, and climbed into bed. The slight chill of the room made him shiver. He only had his sheet but he didn’t mind so long as Rin was getting better.

The alarm was screaming at them within three hours. Nitori rolled over with a soft groan. He climbed down the ladder and shut it off, Rin was sitting up, looking a bit confused. “Ai? Are you okay?” He whispered.

Nitori nodded and stretched. He had barely had any sleep but he hid it with a smile. “Are you feeling any better? Did your fever go down?” He handed Rin the orange juice and morepills.

“I’m feeling a bit better, thank you. I think you should get some rest though. You look exhausted; are you sick?” Rin walked over to Nitori, towering over his underclassman.

Without thinking, he pressed his forehead to Nitori’s. His face was a mere inch away. Nitori’s face lit up like the fourth of July and he pulled away quickly, nearly tripping.

“I’m fine…I think I will get more rest. Are you going to go practice? I know you have a competition but maybe you should rest.”

“Ai. Thank you for worrying but I’m feeling much better already. Besides, I have to get on the train in a few hours,” Rin ruffled Nitori’s hair softly.

“Right…Oh!” Nitori had just remembered. He dug in his drawer and found an empty bento box. Rin arched an eyebrow and looked confused.

Nitori rushed from the room with the box. He came back ten minutes later with the box. His eyes were wide and he panted softly. “H-here. I…hope you like them. I know you don’t like sweets but they are good before a competition and if you’re sick.”

Rin stared at the box and a soft pink tinted his cheeks. So this is why the smaller male hadn’t gotten much sleep. He was so caring… “Ai. Thank you. I’ll treasure every bite. Now get some rest.” He smiled, setting down the box momentarily and scooped up Nitori in his arms before laying him on the bottom bunk and throwing the blanket on top of him.

The younger male tried to fight sleep so he could go to the train station with Rin but he slept right through him leaving.

-`-

Nitori was trying his best to clean his desk. He wanted to make sure he didn’t frustrate Rin on the small chance that he came home with a loss. He doubted that Rin wouldn’t win but he felt it always best to be safe. It was late in the evening but he didn’t mind waiting a bit longer before sleeping.

Rin opened the door, a huge smile on his face. He rushed over and hugged his underclassman. Nitori nearly fell from his chair, his face went from confused to embarrassed and happy. “You did it?”

“I did it. It’s thanks to you!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Nitori protested but Rin glared just a bit.

“Its thanks to you I was in tip top shape. So, thank you,” Rin smiled. He sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

He got in position to do his usual nightly sit-ups and Nitori gripped his ankles. As Rin did his sit-ups, he told Nitori about each of the swimmers and about how he had won.

Nitori listened happily as he held Rin’s ankles. Rin leaned up further this time and his lips captured his kouhai’s softly. “Thank you, Ai. The honey-lemons were delicious.”

Nitori’s face was bright red and he nodded. “I’m h-happy you liked it.” he mumbled cutely.

“Lay with me tonight?” Rin offered. Nitori chewed his lip but nodded. Rin smiled and pulled Nitori into his lap, laying back with him. Nitori sighed happily, but sneezed softly. It was going to be a long week if he got sick.


End file.
